A First Meeting
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: Okay, it's not really irukaka, but They are the main players. I might write more, but I'm not sure... It's just a short story of how they might have met...


This isn't a Kakairu, but it might be... maybe... I kinda got stuck.  
  
Oh ya, I don't own Naruto, or either of the two bishies... -.-;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iruka approached the slightly older Jounin Ninja. "Kakashi-sensei…err… sir."  
  
Kakashi looked up from his book, the usual Icha Icha Paradise. "That's me."  
  
Iruka Half bowed. "I was wondering how Naruto was doing."  
  
"Ah. You must be Iruka-sensei." Iruka started slightly, causing Kakashi to smile. "Naruto mentions you a lot. Now how he's doing… He is improving rapidly, though I would have thought he told you."  
  
"He has. I just wanted the opinion of his present teacher. He thinks of you a little like a father it seems…" Iruka trailed off, staring into the distance with a almost sad look on his face.  
  
Kakashi noticed the sadness. "Hmmm… so he thinks of you as a mother then?"  
  
"Nani???" Iruka looked very confused.  
  
Kakashi grinned. "If her doesn't think of you as a father, but still thinks of you as a parent, that would leave the mother, right?" Kakashi presented his sound logic then laughed at the confusion still showing on Iruka's face. "He is closer to you than me. That I know." Kakashi lightly tapped Iruka's nose. "Don't forget that." He promptly vanished.  
  
Iruka stood there a moment, the walked off, still confused and rubbing his nose.  
  
'He's kinda like a calmer Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he watched Iruka.  
  
Iruka stopped suddenly. "I thought you left."  
  
Kakashi hopped down from the branch he was sitting on. "I thought you thought that I had left too."  
  
Iruka sighed. "I may be ranked as a Chuunin, but it is entirely by choice. I could be a Joujin if I wished."  
  
"Oh I know. I didn't mean to wound your pride."  
  
Iruka glared slightly, then blinked. "How would you know… oh wait, Naruto."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ahh… Umm… what else has he said?" Iruka blushed slightly, but still looked interested.  
  
"You are pushy, annoying, overbearing, arrogant,…" Kakashi watched Iruka slowly get angry. "fun, and very important to him. Kakashi finished. "Oh, and he loves it when you buy him ramen."  
  
Iruka sighed. "Figures." He glanced down at his watch. "Ack! I need to get to class!"  
  
"If you must." Kakashi settled down with his book in hand.  
  
"Don't you have students too?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Yep." Kakashi was now reading.  
  
"Shouldn't you be teaching them now?"  
  
"Yep." Still reading.  
  
"Then why aren't you???"  
  
"Aren't you late?" Kakashi glanced up.  
  
"Ack! I forgot. Bye." Iruka promptly disappeared, hurrying off to class.  
  
Kakashi watched him go. 'Devoted Teacher.' He glanced at his watch. 'Only an hour late. I got time.' He curled back up in the tree to read more of his book, but soon looked off in thought. He jumped down from the tree and walked in the direction Iruka went. He soon arrived at the school(of course) and was busily figuring out which class Iruka taught by looking in the windows of the classrooms.  
  
Iruka was teaching the Henge nu Jitsu. "Now with this yo can take the form of pretty much anyone you want. For example… Henge!" Iruka turned into Kakashi in a puff of smoke, then changed back.  
  
"That's pretty good imitation for only meeting me this morning." Iruka looked up at the window in which Kakashi was sitting.  
  
"I thought you had students of your own." Iruka glared at the interruption of his class. His students were giggling at said interruption.  
  
A young girl reached up and tugged on Kakashi's pant's leg. "Are you stall…king Iruka-sensei?"  
  
Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise. "No… not stalking. If I was stalking you wouldn't see me." He added as an afterthought.  
  
The girl blinked with wide, innocent eyes. "Do you like Iruka-sensei?"  
  
"Shirley, please sit down." Iruka broke in. Shirley pouted, but did what Iruka asked. Kakashi was zoning out at what Shirley had said.  
  
"Kakashi!" Iruka said for the third time before he looked up. "Don't you have your own students to teach?"  
  
Kakashi looked at his watch. "I'm only two hours late. I still have about another hour."  
  
Iruka sighed in frustration. "If you insist on staying, at least take a seat." Kakashi plopped down into one of the vacant seats. Iruka just sighed and continued on with the lesson. 


End file.
